Wars Bring Changes
by btamamura
Summary: Tensions are high throughout the world and even France has been called to war. What if the Musketeers were to fight as well? Would they? Character-death warning.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Albert the Fifth Musketeer or the characters._

**Notes: **_**I was watching **__Captain America: The First Avenger__** when this story came to mind. I kept thinking of the Three Musketeers (and D'Artagnan) telling Albert that he is not suitable to fight in a war because he's too good of a person to take someone's life. Then, the story continued to write itself. There is a character death warning, and I am kicking myself for it, but I felt the story needed to end somehow...**_

Tensions were running high throughout the world. France had many enemies, and try as they might to keep war to a minimum, unfortunately, war was becoming one of the main options. Many men were enlisting to be soldiers to fight on behalf of their country, but if the wars continued to grow, then even those who already fight, not in wars but for their monarchs, would have to join the fiercest of the battlefields.

Talk was going around that soon, even the King's Musketeers would have to go to war. It was not something the Three Musketeers (plus two) and their Captain liked to talk about, but it was something that did come up one night.

The Three Musketeers (plus two) were having a bit of a break from duty. They'd accomplished another successful mission, so it was time for a bit of fun. They didn't leave de Treville's mansion, but they did go to one of the main rooms, sat around drinking ale and singing raucously. It was a good way for everyone to unwind.

As the night continued on, the singing came to a halt and a sombre feeling came over the five men. They weren't intoxicated from the ale, but their time together had allowed some thoughts to enter their minds.

"Gentlemen, I believe you have also heard what people have been saying whenever we're out on patrol," D'Artagnan started.

"It's hard not to, it's not as if everyone is whispering," Porthos replied.

"Do you really think such a time will come when we have to join those on the front lines?"

"We have yet to be sent to war as we take care of personal missions for the King and Queen," Aramis commented. "We are soldiers, but a special force."

"Still...if things continue in the world the way they are, then we might be next to be called onto the battlefield..."

"His Majesty would never declare war on another kingdom, he's much too benevolent for that. I wouldn't be surprised if Richelieu convinced him it was for the better. He is always trying to find a way to upset the King enough to want to declare war on another kingdom. Remember with Lord Pudding?"

"How can we forget? Good thing Albert was there to find him while we worked on escaping from ourselves." D'Artagnan turned to the smallest and youngest of the Musketeers. "What's your opinion on all this, Albert? You're being very quiet tonight."

The petit blond sighed. "I don't know. It does sound like Richelieu is behind the war declarations, but now, it's too late to stop it. It is not us who have the power to work out negotiations with our enemies, that is up to His Majesty."

"That's very true..."

They sat in silence for a while. D'Artagnan then turned back to the petit Musketeer. "Albert, there's something I want you to promise me."

"What is it, my friend?"

"If we are called to fight on the front lines, I want you to resign from being a Musketeer and leave the country. You're not someone who should fight in a war."

"Why do you believe that?"

"You are the best Musketeer out of all of us..."

Albert knew this was serious when D'Artagnan had decided to make that statement. Normally, the brash man tended to consider himself to be the best in the squad.

"But, you're not that type of fighter. Your inventions only slow down our enemies and give an advantage in simple duels. But, not once have you made an invention that would actually deliver serious harm to our enemies. Clearly, you're too good of a person to do something like that. But, that's what we'd have to do on the battlefield, deliver serious harm and even take the lives of others. I have faith in your strength, please don't question that, but I don't think you would last out there."

"D'Artagnan has a point there," Athos commented. "You're a cheerful, energetic and fun person, someone who can be very playful, even towards those who oppose us. But, just one day on the front lines would take all of that from you and change you into someone cynical and cold."

"We never want to see that happen to you," Porthos concluded.

Albert had a sip from his mug. "I can understand your concern, but is there another reason why you don't want me out there? Aren't we all supposed to fight alongside each other?"

"Yes, but what would you do if you had to see us die, one by one? Maybe not even in that manner, maybe altogether. And we never want to see you get hurt or killed."

"Do you all feel you need to protect me?"

"Not at all. I mean, we do look out for each other, cover each other's backs, but isn't that what friends do? We've come to think of you as a younger brother, and of course we want to keep you from harm, but wouldn't you feel the same way?" Aramis asked.

He nodded. "I do. So...if I'm to leave, then I want you all to come with me."

"Albert..."

"I would never want you all to change from who you are either. I'd never want to come back only to hear that you died in battle. Even if you do survive, war does terrible things to those who fight in one. You'd never be the same again. If we do receive word that we're to fight, then I want you to join me."

"We can't turn our backs on our country..." Athos whispered.

"Yet you want me to do so." He shook his head. "Gentlemen, just as you have come to think of me as a brother, I too feel that same way. You are my closest friends and allies, men I can trust with my life. One for all and all for one. We always stick together, no matter the odds. If you fight, then I will too. If you leave, then I will too. But, I'm not leaving you."

"In that case...let us continue to pray that neither of us are sent out to the front lines."

The other four men nodded silently in agreement with Athos' statement.

Tensions were rising. It seemed as if sending the squad of Musketeers out to the front lines was going to be a requirement. The fear the five men shared was coming to light. So, what were they going to do? Fight? Or would they flee? They had sworn loyalty to the monarchs of the kingdom on the days they each joined the King's Musketeers, and to flee would mean turning their backs on their country. But, to fight would mean to turn their backs on who they really were. None of them were killers, the thought of doing more than maybe scratch even one of the Cardinal's Guards made them feel unwell.

Captain de Treville called all five of his men together for an important conference. "Gentlemen, I have spoken with His Majesty, and his benevolence is continuing to show, despite how many men are now on the front lines fighting on his behalf. He has allowed me to give you an option. You have all served him very well, and the reward he is to give you is greater than any medal." He turned to Albert. "I think even you would accept this one." He focused on all of them again. "His Majesty has given you a choice. Will you accompany many soldiers onto the battlefield, risking your lives for the kingdom? Or, would you prefer to leave and wait until all is peaceful? He swore no hard feelings to those who decide to leave, for he too would rather not see you on such a dangerous battlefield. It is up to you to decide, I cannot make the decision for you. You are still Musketeers, you may still serve His Majesty once all is peaceful. None of that will change. But, it would be best that if you do decide not to fight, you depart to a neutral nation where the war will not affect your lives. So then, what will you do?"

D'Artagnan looked to his comrades. "Gentlemen, we discussed this not long ago. The time to make our decision is now. What will it be?"

"I will join all of you, no matter what it is that is decided. I am still sticking to that," Albert replied.

"Alright then. So, we all feel the same way?"

The other four Musketeers nodded.

D'Artagnan turned to de Treville. "Sir, we have all decided that we will continue to serve His Majesty as his Musketeers, but not on the front lines. We'd like to depart to a neutral nation and await the end of the many wars that are taking place."

Captain de Treville nodded and smiled. "Very good then. In that case, you should gather everything you can, there is a carriage outside waiting to take what belongings you wish to bring. I wish you all the best of luck."

"What will you be doing, Sir?" Albert asked.

"His Majesty has requested I act as a strategist and advisor for how to maneuver the soldiers with minimum casualties and fatalities." He withdrew his sword. "One for all..."

"...and all for one!" The Three Musketeers (plus two) also withdrew their swords and crossed them together, a sign of unity among the six men.

The Musketeers had gathered together everything they wished to take with them. Monsieur de Treville waited for them at the front gate, ready to say his final words before they parted. "His Majesty has arranged for a place for you to stay. The road ahead is still dangerous, so be prepared for anything. Once you are in neutral territory, you will be safe. I will not be able to send word to you about the end of the war as it is a risk, so be certain to listen out for any word from those around you. Above all, never forget who you are. You are five of the bravest and most loyal men to have ever served our monarchs, and it has been an honor guiding each and every one of you."

"Will you still be here when we return? I'm sure you can teach us more we should learn," Aramis asked.

"It's uncertain, but we shall see. Well then, Gentlemen, until the next time we see each other, God bless."

They saluted their Captain, mounted their equines and made their way down the road, the carriage behind them.

"I do not like how the Captain was speaking," Porthos commented. "He sounded almost as if we'd never see him again."

"We can't think like that though, Porthos," Athos replied.

_I am afraid that Porthos is right, the Captain was behaving rather strangely. Yes, we are leaving, but we do plan on returning. So, why did it sound like our farewell was final?_ Albert couldn't help but worry as that thought hit him. _Something...is not right..._

Two years later, they returned to Paris. The wars had ended, it was safe to return. They could resume serving their monarchs.

But, when they arrived at their old headquarters, they knew instantly that something was wrong. There was a very grave, sombre feeling in the place they'd considered their home.

They made their way to de Treville's office, hoping they'd find him there, but all they found was a note.

Albert shakily read it to his comrades. "_To my valiant Musketeers, if you have found this, then that means that you are still safe and have returned during peaceful times. I am afraid that I failed to mention something to you that last day we spoke. Yes, I was an advisor and strategist, so I did not fight against other soldiers. But, I was still on the front lines. So, if you have found this, then that means that_..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "..._that I have been killed in action. And so, I have decided that one of you shall take the position of Captain of the Musketeers._"

The other four were silent, trying to keep straight faces.

"_Albert, I want you to be the Captain, but I understand if you'd rather have one of the others as Captain instead. If that is the case, then the decision is yours to make. God bless you all. One for all and all for one. Monsieur de Treville._" He lowered the note and looked at his comrades through blurred vision. "Porthos...you were right when you said the Captain sounded like we'd never see him again."

Five men closed their eyes, and allowed themselves to mourn the loss of their Captain, the man who had guided each of them through their time as Musketeers.

They were quiet after they'd finished shedding their tears. Albert looked to D'Artagnan. "D'Artagnan, the choice is mine...I choose for you to be the Captain of the Musketeers."

"Albert, are you sure? You're the one who'd be better at being Captain..."

"I am certain. You do know how to take charge. Your decisions might be rash at times, but sometimes, those are the best choices. I'd much rather continue acting in the background, offering support in missions with my inventions, offer assistance in strategy. But, you're really more suitable to be the Captain."

"Alright then. I promise I'll continue to keep the good name of the King's Musketeers, just as Captain de Treville would do if he were still here today."

There would normally be a celebration for the promotion, but nobody felt like celebrating due to the circumstances. The man who had watched over them all like a father was gone, and a change was taking place. Thus ended that chapter in the lives of the Three Musketeers (plus two), and begun the new story under the leadership of Charles D'Artagnan.


End file.
